Numbing the Pain (Levi x Eren) Rated M
by PhantomhiveFanatic
Summary: <html><head></head>WARNING: It's sad, there's smut, and you'll be drowning in feels by the end, smut starts in second-ish chapter.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Levi brushed the hair from Eren's hair from his face and stroked his cheeks. His hand trailed down to his neck and he leaned in to kiss his forehead. Eren closed his red, puffy eyes and clung to Levi's shirt. He couldnt contain his tears and they began to flow down his face.

All Levi could think to do was stroke Eren's face and look at him. It wasnt pity he showed, he actually loved him. Seeing him like this tore at him. Eren had lost Mikasa, his last remaining family member, humanities second strongest, his sister…

Eren began to sob again, it was atleast the fourth time today. Levi could only sit on the bed and hold him against his chest in hopes of calming him down. Hand'nt the poor boy's soul been tortured enough?

He watched his mother die, his father went missing, comrades were smashed before him but fate had to break him even further.

Eren looked up at Levi sniffling with tears running down his face and a quivering lip,

"This wasnt supposed to happen, she was the strongest….she couldnt be beat, she wouldnt let herself lose..why?"

Levi moved his hand to the back of Eren's head and stroked his hair. He pulled him closer and kissed him. It was bitter sweet and lingered on Eren's lips. Levi's warmth cradled him and

comforted his trembling body on his bed.

They sat at the edge for a while, Eren wrapped in Levi's arms, listening to his heartbeat.

Eren looked up,

"Make me feel better….do something to make this all go away, even if it's only for a little while…."

Levi looked down at him surprised, Eren hadnt spoke for over four hours except for rasped breathes and whimpers. He didn't say anything.

"Please Levi...do something..anything, I need something to make this empty feeling go away…"

Levi looked down at him, his eyes filling with tears once again. He was begging him, he was at his lowest and willing to do anything to feel better, to get rid of the horrid feelings eating him from the inside.

He loved him though and wanted to see his joyful, gleaming eyes again.

"...What can I do? What ever I can do to make you feel better, I'll do it."

Eren wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked Levi's thigh. Levi imediantly blushed and pulled away, it hardly seemed like an appropriate time.

"Eren I dont think this will help-" Levi whispered

Eren kissed him forcefully, his eyes widened in surprise. As Eren pulled away Levi was left in shock, he looked down at Eren and gave a soft smirk, and kissed his forehead.

"Eren is this really what you want…? Don't get me wrong kid, I'm fine with where this is going but i dont want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

Eren looked up at him and gave a little smile, a small chuckle too.

"I could have never imagined you saying that….you being...nice to me…I can't imagine you caring about me that much."

Levi looked at him with more seriousness than he intended,

"What did you think I've been sitting here for all this time holding because I did'nt care about you? That would'nt make much sense, I thought even at a time like this you could comprehend who cares for you and who doesn't."

Eren looked up at him half hurt and half surprised. Levi noticed,

"Listen of coarse I care about you, I haven't let you die for this long-"

"Keeping me alive and caring about me are two different things."

"Maybe to you, but to me that's exactly what it means."

Eren sat astonished, eyes wide staring at Levi. He noticed and grabbed the boy's chin.

"Don't look at me like that. If you want me to kiss you, tell me to."

Eren didn't know what to do, his heart raced, he felt himself panic. 'Levi doesnt just care about me? He likes me? What do I even do?'

He was lost in waves of unanswered questions when he felt Levi pull his lips to his. Eren's mind emptied and was lost in complete and total bliss. Levi pulled away and Eren's eyes fluttered open. Levi stared at him,

"You were taking to long so I made my mind up for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Eren looked down and blushed, Levi was actualy fullfilling his want to make him feel better? His sadness was there but numbed. He knew it was there but it had subdued.

"I'm sorry Levi...I don't mean to sound like an idiot by asking a stupid question but...by you saying you care about me do you mean that...you like me?"

Levi turned away slightly and smirked,

"Tch, what else would it mean? I think I made it pretty obvious brat."

Eren's blush darkened,

"So if I let you, would you kiss me again?"

Levi took ahold of his chin again and pulled his face close to his.

"Who said I need your permission Jaeger?"

"Wha-!"

Levi kissed him forcfully, the boy melting into the kiss, easily allowing Levi's tongue to slip through his lips to explore him. Levi caressed the back of the boys head and pulled it to the side. He trailed kisses down his neck and lightly licked his ear. Eren let out a soft moan and Levi whispered in his ear,

"Your moans are just about as cute as you, kid."

Eren blushed even harder and tried to contain his moans, Levi took notice and whispered again,

"Even if you cover up those sweet little noises, I'll still know how you're feeling, your body doesnt lie."

He grazed his hand against Eren's hardened member, the boy let his moan out and closed his eyes, he gripped the front of Levi's shirt. He gasped as he nipped at his neck and slowly moved down to his shoulder blade. Levi trailed his tongue up to the boy's ear and lightly bit his ear.

"Levi…please don't stop" Eren begged as he felt his body become hot.

Levi backed away and smiled, he hadn't mentioned anything about himself but he felt his member push against the fabric of his pants and it was starting to get quite uncomfortable. He wanted to experience what Eren felt like inside, he wanted to be in him, to make them both feel good.

"Eren, I know this is about pleasuring you...but I have a need too. Can you…?" Levi caressed Eren's face and kissed him softly.

Eren hadn't noticed Levi's obvious erection, but before he could think about what to do he slid his fingers lighty over the cloth. Levi let out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Kid don't tease me…"

Eren smiled a little and continued teasing, sliding his hand acoss the front of his pants. He enjoyed teasing his Corporal, seeing him in such a weak state of mind made Eren wild.

Levi grabbed at the sheets with one hand and grabbed Eren's wrist with the other,

"Take them off, I can't wait anymore."

Eren obediently undid the button and zipper and hooked his finger on the edge of his boxers sliding it back and forth slowly to get another reaction out of him. Levi looked down at him angrily and grabbed him by the hair shoving him closer to his erection. Eren looked up at him and grinned, he licked his clothed member and got a taste of his bitter pre-cum.

Corporal tensed at this and sharpley inhaled. Eren partially removed the cloth with his teeth, not letting his eye contact with the end. Levi's eyes half closed in ectasy, he saw the kid looking at him dreamily while removing his undergarments to release his manhood from its previous containment. The way Eren looked at him was completely erotic and made his head spin.

"Damn, can you stop messing with me, kid?"

Eren smirked and flicked the top of Levi's erection with his tongue. He let his tongue explore Levi from top to base, Levi shuddered in pleasure, he was tempted to grab a fistful of Eren's hair and shove all of his member down his throat.

He settled with caressing the young one's head. Eren rubbed the inside of Levi's thighs, his gentle touch mixed with the warm, wet feel of him on his member drove him crazy. He was near the edge, his eyes watered and he bit his lip.

Eren lightly skimmed his teeth along Levi, who moaned out and tangled his fingers in his hair.

He was pushing him over the edge and was enjoying every minute of it.

He used his hand to pleasure the parts of Levi that wouldnt fit in his mouth, the Corporal grabbed Eren's hair violently and shoved his erection as far as it would fit, Eren choked and pulled away.

He gagged, spit ran down his chin he looked up at Levi angrily.

"That hurt…"

Levi looked at him shocked,

"I'm sorry Eren...I just got caught up in the feeling…"

Guilt flooded him, 'This wasn't about me...' he thought.

He caressed his head again but this time brought him close to his chest,

"I'm sorry, this isn't about me, this is your wish, not mine. I'm supposed to be pleasuring you…"

Eren opened his eyes in surprise, his head remained rested against Levi's chest.

"You know what I want? I...I want you to...tell me truthfully how I did…"

Levi released his grip, shocked at what the boy said.

"No I mean...what do you want me to do Eren…?"

Eren looked him and moved his face closer to Levi's,

"I want to know how it was. Was it good?"

Levi still obviously shocked, put his hands around Eren,

"It was great, you did better than I would have imagined."

Eren smiled lightly and kissed him sweetly on the nose


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad I made you happy."

Levi sat with him in his arms for a while, then spoke,

"It's not about making me happy though….you just got hit with tragic news, I didn't."

Eren dug his face into Levi's chest,

"I don't want to talk about it now….I wanna pretend it didn't happen at all, no, I want it to never have actually happened at all."

Eren shifted in his lap and sniffled,

"Hey, listen...you couldn't have prevented it, don't think that it was your fault."

"I could have stopped it!" Eren yelled. Levi sat surprise by Eren's raised voice.

"She always protected me and….I..I should have been protecting her…."

Eren eyes grew shinier than they were before, tears ready to spill filled his eyes. Levi hated seeing him like this, he hated it so much. He just wanted to help him. He just wanted him to be happy, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

"Eren, I've watched many brave men and women die, I thought I was used to it almost...when I saw my squad….defeated, I felt...hollow. They were my team and I trusted them more than anyone else. I just…..I don't know how to react, but I had to push it aside….I had to bury those feelings to prevent others from suffering the same fate."

Eren got off of Levi's lap and sat next to him. It got quiet for a while, not awkward but tense. Eren held his knees to his chin,

"Do you ever miss them…?"

Levi brushed his hair back.

"Of course I do...they were the family...that I never had. They cared, we had an almost impeccable trust an-"

"Now they're gone and you had to rebuild that trust with new people…" Eren whispered softly.

Levi shook his head,

"Yes, I did, but they'll always be in the back of my head, I won't forget them...that's...that's a promise."

'He must have really cared about them…' Eren thought,

"Which one do you miss the most?"

Levi smirked,

"Tch, that's hardly a fair question kid."

"Okay...well if you had to choose...who do you think?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I heard rumors about Petr-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Levi grew angrier with each question.

"But didn't you an her have a thin-"

"Shut up!" Levi grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him up close, ready to hit him.

Eren flinched and held his hands by his face.

"I'm sorry!...I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked..."

Levi lessened his grip, and finally let go.

"No Eren...I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it…"

He released Eren and sat back down on the bed, he put his head in his hands and sat still for a while. Eren hesitated in asking a stupid question in fear of upsetting him again but curiosity was getting the best of him.

"You liked her didn't you….?"

Levi sat motionless for a while and took a deep breath.

"I cared about her...very much. Her feelings were more than that though…"

Eren looked at him, guilt flooded him, he shouldn't have made him remember.

"...Are you okay now? I mean with her...gone?"

Levi rubbed his hands on his face,

"If you're asking whether or not I've accepted it, I have. But I'll be damned if I ever forget about them."

Eren took Levi's hand and kissed it.

"You know...if you ever get upset about it, I'm here...you trust me enough to talk to me...right?"

Levi looked down at their hands, he entwined their fingers and looked up at him.

"Yeah...I trust you."


	4. Chapter 4

Eren snuggled up against Levi, they stayed that way for a while. Eren spoke,

"I'm sorry about earlier…"

Levi looked up,

"What happened earlier?...That wasn't your fault at all, I lost my composure."

"Still I shouldn't have stopped...I didn't actually want to but you doing that surprised me, to be completely honest you looked really cute when you were...ya know."

Levi furrowed his brow,

"I'm not cute kid, I was just turned on."

Eren smirked, his mischevious desires were racing into his mind again.

"If only you saw how you looked though. You panting while biting your finger was attractive. You were even blushing…"

"Shut up Jaeger."

"I wouldn't mind looking at you that way again Levi...

Levi knew what he was trying to do, worse it was working. His mind started to race, he imagined Jaeger in a submissive state instead of himself, he felt his pants get tighter.

"Screw that, it's your turn." Levi smirked and pushed Eren on his back.

He positioned himself on top of Eren and grabbed his wrists, pinning them down and roughly kissed Eren. He gasped in surprise and clenched his fists.

"H-hey!" Eren protested before realizing what Levi was doing. He blushed and turned his head to the side. Levi smirked and began tracing kisses and bites up his neck, Eren let out small gasps and moans.

Levi bit down harder on Eren's neck and the boy shut his eyes tight, letting out a loud moan. His body feeling overstimulated , he could feel himself getting hot and could feel his pants getting tighter.

Levi brushed his hand against Eren's hardened member, making him squirm under his weight.

"Please don't tease me…." Eren said between breaths.

Levi continued to play with him, he slid his finger along the waistband of Eren's pants slowly. Levi's touch was a beautiful feeling, Eren begged for more. He grabbed the older man's hair and pulled his ear to his mouth and whispered,

"Please Levi...hurry…"

Levi pulled his head back up in surprise and looked at Eren for a while. His half closed, lust filled eyes and his sweet face bright pink made him look adorable.

"Help me get these stupid ass pants off of you then."

Eren nodded fast and removed them, throwing them across the room. Levi looked at Eren, sitting up with his legs spread on the bed , begging him with his eyes to pleasure him. Eren reached out at Levi and removed his shirt, revealing his chizzled, scared chest.

He traced his hand down to the edge of Levi's pants, then looked up. Levi removed his pants slowly then crawled between the boy's legs. His hand reached toward the back of Eren's head and carressed his hair.

He hovered above him, kissing him sweetly and trailing kisses down his neck and shoulder. Eren's breaths shallowed and his eyes half closed.

Levi pulled away only to look at Eren's sweet face. His cheeks flushed pink and his lips were parted, Levi stroked his cheek and moved his hand to the back of his neck, he guided his lips to his own and kissed him again.


End file.
